


Our Beginnings

by GrimReaperXKCD



Series: Our Crusade for Our City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperXKCD/pseuds/GrimReaperXKCD
Summary: The first volume in a original series, with some degree of inspiration. Takes place in the summer.





	1. Oliver Kuttler

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly original, with some basic inspiration from a few TV shows. The characters are all based off of some of my friends, though I had to change some details for the plot to fit, or to not give away personal information. There will be a character based on myself, hitherto unintroduced.

Hello... my name is Oliver Kuttler. But you can call me Ollie! Almost everyone does. This is the story of how, uh... maybe I should start from the beginning.

Since I was a child, technology enchanted me. I was fascinated with it, so I learned many programming languages, circuitry, and advanced robotics. For five years, I traveled the world with only one goal: to understand technology to its fullest, and I never let my grasp of that goal slip, not once!

I had trained as much as possible to become the best with technology, the best still alive. By the time I had done so, and returned back home to Evey City, Colorado, the city had changed... for the worse, giving fewer opportunities for those who were skilled. And so, I hid what I had learned, choosing instead to try and lead a peaceful life among friends and family, until recently when I realized how I could use those skills... to bring justice to those that damaged my childhood home for their own selfish needs.

To most people, I simply develop apps and some neat technology. However, I also use my advanced knowledge of hacking, robotics, and circuitry to bring down those who are corrupting my home, and anything else that would cause it harm. To do this, I must become more than I am. I take, as my pseudonym across the Internet, and soon my city, Oops.


	2. Over (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of why this won't be continued for... a while/

This is an old project I started. Looking back, it was a rushed, and cheesy, chapter, barely even started. 

It was going to have about 30 chapters, 10 episodes split into 3. Six would focus more on individual characters, and four would focus on the team as a whole. The backstory would be a bit crammed. On my drafts, I started considering expanding it into five installments, each with a similar structure. This would give 150 chapters and 50 episodes. There would be a prequel (that would be the beginning), this original one, a sequel that would be pretty bonkers due to a lot of focus on a previous group from the prequel, a sequel to that, taking a more relaxed and general pace, and a finale, essentially, featuring the Big Bad of Big Bads.

I still have plans for all of that. But I just can't do it anytime soon. It's huge, and will take a lot of time, months at least. 

In summary, I just want to announce that this is a huge project, won't have any work on it visible any time soon, and no one should hold their breath. Especially not myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note that this volume will last 13 chapters, and that this chapter is quite incomplete.


End file.
